


Vacation

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno has his own plans for their trip to Las Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Related to Juntoshi's trip to Vegas
> 
> Beta-read by ivenclaire

“I liked that water fountain you showed me.” Ohno’s voice is hoarse when he suddenly turns over and eyes Jun from the side. “It was pretty.”  
  
They are taking a little rest in their hotel room before they will continue their sightseeing tour. Jun wants to go out for dinner later and he knows Ohno is probably looking forward to that too. They are in freaking _Vegas_ after all!  
  
Right now, they are lying in that huge king sized bed of their hotel suite though, lazy and a little tired, Ohno skimming through the newspaper and some random magazines, Jun checking the news on his phone. On the bedside table, he has put a travel guide and some post-cards to write. He is probably going to write them later at night and he knows that Ohno is only going to sign them instead of helping him. He just isn’t the post-card type of guy. It’s _okay_.  
  
“I liked it too.” Jun says and puts his phone aside. “We still need presents for the others.” he continues.  
  
“Hm.” Ohno lies closer to him now and Jun can feel how he is pressing his lips against that little spot between his forehead and his temples. Jun can’t help a smile and turns to the side as well to look at his friend directly. His fingers brush over his waist. “Let’s buy them at the airport.” Ohno suggests.  
  
“No way.” Jun intervenes. “I’m not going to do that!”  
  
“Why?” Ohno wants to know while he is humming one of their songs. Random. But Jun likes that about Ohno.  
  
“It’s a total rip-off.” Jun tries to reason. “Plus, we can’t do that. Common sense, you know.”  
  
Ohno smiles, there is this typical calming look in his eyes that can basically stop Jun from any rant. “If you want to buy them here, we’ll do it.” he says.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Ohno nods a bit and for a moment, they are both silent until Ohno lets out a chuckle. “Let’s skip the afternoon program.” Ohno says casually and with a little smile on his lips. His hands are roaming over Jun’s sides now, teasing. His seduction is always so obvious. But Jun likes it that Ohno can be so straight-forward. He would never admit to it openly though.  
  
“I swear-“ Jun threatens half-heartedly while he gives in to Ohno’s lips that are nipping at his neck. “When I don’t make it in time to my restaurant reservation and to the Cirque of Soleil performance, you’ll regret it.”  
  
“No problem.” Ohno chuckles. “I’ll make us finish in time!”


End file.
